An Unspeakable Task
by Jemis
Summary: On the eve of the completion of Draco Malfoy's dark task, he ensures the safety of his most precious possession: Astoria. Takes place during HBP, on the night of Dumbledore's death. Rated T for safety.


Title: An Unspeakable Task

Summary: On the eve of the completion of Draco Malfoy's dark task, he ensures the safety of his most precious possession: Astoria.

A/N: This is just part of an idea I've had in mind for a long time. The whole story is much longer and more complicated, but I just wanted to put my feelers out, so to speak, to gauge the reaction and interest in this story. Please R & R. Much thanks!

* * *

He had been preparing for this day, in so many ways, for months. There were two unspeakable acts that Draco Malfoy must commit before dawn. As the blonde-haired boy traveled swiftly and silently through the darkened corridors, his pale skin luminescent as the moon, the knowledge of what he was about to do weighed so heavily on him that he could barely walk, could barely force himself to put one foot in front of the other. With a tiny flask clutched in one hand inside his pocket, his wand in the other, he made his way toward the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, where Astoria Greengrass slept peacefully, unaware of what was about to happen.

For months they had participated in a clandestine, but nevertheless passionate, romance. In the beginning, their secret was mutually beneficial; Astoria's family would not approve of Draco, and Draco knew that it would be dangerous for her to be linked to him in any way. He wanted to protect her. Lately, Astoria had been begging him to go public with their relationship. She claimed she did not care what kind of danger it would put her in, they were all in danger anyway. Her stubborn rejection of his refusal made what he was about to do even more necessary.

Each step up the spiral staircase toward Ravenclaw Tower was like a jab to his ribs. Upon reaching the top, Draco lifted the heavy brass knocker and let it fall. In the darkness, he heard the riddle he must solve.

"_Say you'd never seek to lose me_

_While you live we cannot part_

_I must dwell lifelong inside you_

_Locked within your beating heart"_

Draco considered this for a moment, thinking hard. Knowing time was running out, He firmly answered, "Blood" and was shocked to see the door slowly swing open. Wasting no time, he quickly strode across the common room, barely bothering to take notice of its decor, and ascending the stairs towards Astoria's dormitory.

Arriving at her door, he quietly whispered the muffliato spell Snape had taught him and entered the room. It took him little time to find her in the darkness, his heart acting as a compass and pulling him in the right direction. Perching on the edge of her bed, he looked down at her, her face illuminated by the moon as it shown through the large window above her bed. Her dark curls were fanned across the pillow, her full pink lips parted only slightly. Resisting the urge to kiss her, Draco merely stroked her cheek gently, watching her blue eyes flutter open as she woke to his touch.

A radiant smile spread across her lips. "How did you get in here? You must have answered the riddle correctly, I always knew you were much cleverer than you give yourself credit for."

Draco simply stared at her face, trying to memorize every inch of her. "I needed to see you. There's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything," she breathed, sensing that something was wrong. Astoria took his cold hand in her warm one and stroked the back it with her thumb. He grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm... going away." He said, quietly. At his words, he felt his love try to pull her hand from his as she opened her mouth to protest. "I won't be back for the rest of the school year."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Is there something wrong? What's going on, Draco? Please tell me."

Draco struggled to find the right words. "Something dangerous is happening the castle tonight, something that will change both of our lives." He saw the incomprehension in her eyes, but they both knew he could not, would not, explain further. "What I need you to do for me, Astoria, is to help me protect you. Promise me you will stay in bed, no matter what happens, no matter what you hear, do not leave this room."

Astoria struggled with her mix of fear, confusion, and a sense of wanting to protect the boy she was in love with. She had suspected for a long time that he was involved in something dark, something dangerous. Knowing that he would not take no for an answer, she sighed. "I promise, Draco. But who will protect you?"

Draco smile sadly. "Don't worry about me, love. Tomorrow this will all be over. It will be like a dream."

It wasn't really a lie, but it felt like one. It hurt him to deceive her, for she did not know the true meaning of his words. She would not see him after tonight, not in the way she had during the perfect months they'd spent together.

As the memories of what they had shared together flooded into his mind, Draco felt a combination of anger, sadness, regret, and intense frustration. Knowing that this would be the last time his lips touched hers, he pulled her hard against him and kissed her like he never had before. He put his arms around her and held her close, reveling in the touch of her palms against his cheeks. As he felt her tears against his skin, he knew she understood. Although he did not want her to fight his decision, the knowledge that they had both given up struck him so hard that he felt his own tears stinging at his eyes.

After a period of time that was entirely too brief, they parted. Draco stroked her cheek once more. "I love you more than anything, Astoria. And I will come back for you." 

"I love you, too, Draco." She whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks and over his fingers. "I'll wait for you."

Draco kissed her forehead and removed the flask from his pocket.

"Drink this." he said, unstoppering it for her. "It will help you relax."

Her fingers shook violently as she held the flask, so Draco took it from her and gently tipped the potion into her mouth. She swallowed her medicine like a good girl, and Draco rewarded her with a kiss. Astoria felt immediately relaxed, but she did not know Draco had given her a sleeping potion.

"Lay down," he told her, and he lay beside her when she obeyed. Within seconds, she was asleep.

Draco extracted himself from her and stood beside her bed, gazing at her for a moment. His expression hardened suddenly, and he pulled out his wand with a shaking hand.

He pointed it at the sleeping girl and said coldly, "Obliviate."

There was a flash of light, but Astoria did not stir. Draco lingered by her bedside no longer than a moment before turning his back on the woman he loved, the woman who would no longer remember him.

She would be safe now. And when the time was right, Draco would fulfill his promise to her. He would come back to her.


End file.
